


All For A Birthday Cake

by LokiLover84



Category: GOT7, VIXX
Genre: And Decorate Cakes, But He Can't Clean Up After Himself, Fluff, Gen, Youngjae Can Cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Taekwoon is an amazingly fastidious man. His roommate Youngjae? Not so much. But he can forgive the younger man when cake is involved.





	All For A Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. And cotton candy sweet, because, Youngjae. :)

Youngjae/Taekwoon

 

Fastidious 

 

“You have  _ got  _ to be kidding me.”

 

Taekwoon murmurs under his breath as he stands in the doorway of his apartment kitchen, surveying the destruction. Various bowls littered the countertops, the sink was full of soapy water, the bubbles slowly disappearing with silent pops, and there were smatters of flour on the tile flooring. 

 

Taekwoon closed his eyes and breathed deeply, ignoring the sweet scent of cake while he focused on the mess his roommate had created. 

 

“Youngjae!”

 

Taekwoon’s normally soft voice bounced around the apartment, and he stifled a small grin when he heard the familiar opening and closing of the younger man’s bedroom door, followed by the soft thud of his feet down the carpeted hallway. Taekwoon turned to face him as the younger man emerged around the corner, a sheepish smile on his chubby cheeks. 

 

“You called, hyung?”

 

Taekwoon tried to make a ferocious face as he points accusingly into the kitchen. 

 

“Explain this.”

 

Youngjae surveys the mess he created and bites his lower lip when he turns back to Taekwoon. 

 

“I was going to clean it up?”

 

His voice is soft and questioning, and Taekwoon sighs. 

 

“Then why were you in your room?”

 

Youngjae grins as he pulls a box from the pocket of his sweats. Taekwoon’s brow furrows as he eyes the small container of candles. 

 

“What are those for?”

 

Youngjae’s face lights up, and Taekwoon can’t help but feel as if he’s being bathed in sunlight. 

 

“Your cake, silly. It’s your birthday!”

 

Taekwoon’s eyes widened, and a smile curved his lips. 

 

“You forgot, didn’t you?”

 

Youngjae laughs, and tugs Taekwoon away from the kitchen and into the dining room, where a large round cake rests on a platter in the center of the table. It’s frosted with a ruby-red icing and Youngjae has gotten creative with his culinary skills, adding deep blue flowers at various points. 

 

Taekwoon gapes for a moment before turning back to the younger man. 

 

“You did this...For me?”

 

Youngjae shuffles gently in place, his cheeks flushing slightly, and he glances up at his older roommate shyly. 

 

“Well, yeah. I mean, even old men deserve birthday celebrations.”

 

Taekwoon’s jaw dropped and Youngjae laughed as he danced away from the older man, turning to run toward his room when Taekwoon moved to follow him. 

 

“Wait, hyung, don’t hurt me, or you won’t get your present!”

 

Taekwoon simply laughed as he rushed after the still-giggling Youngjae.


End file.
